Oportunidad
by NaiadG
Summary: Un día tranquilo en Fairy Tail, pero las cosas cambian cuando llega de visita cierto mago de Lamia Scale. Juvia golpeada con una silla y Gray con una caja de chocolates. ¿Qué pasa entre tanta cosa? Sigo sin poner buenos títulos a mis fics...¿Reviews?


**Aquí vengo de nuevo a dejarles este One-shot que comencé hace unos días y hoy por fin pude finalizarlo ;D wuwu. **

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece o de lo contrario no habría tanta "Friendzone" y el mundo sería un lugar mejor :D. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL :D Éste fic va dedicado a mi queridísima comadre Angélica :'3 quien me inspiró a escribirlo luego de contarme su hishtoria de amor :B ¡Gracias, comadre! *levanta un premio Óscar con sus manos* **

**Sin más que decir...¡A LEER! :D Chan, chan!**

* * *

Era una mañana hermosa en la ciudad de Magnolia, el cielo resplandecía brillante en lo alto del cielo, las personas salían de sus casa disfrutando el cálido y agradable clima. Sin duda reinaba una ambiente tranquilo y de paz que era interrumpido por cierto gremio que no paraba de ser destrozado, y cuyos miembros peleaban unos con otros por cosas sin sentido. Entre todo podía observase como Gray y Natsu se lanzaban fuego y hielo respectivamente mientras Erza disfrutaba tranquilamente de una deliciosa rebanada de pastel de fresas, misma que cayó al suelo entre tanto ajetreo desatando la furia de Titania. Objetos iban y venían de un lado a otro por lo que muchos otros miembros resultaron golpeador y se unieron a la batalla del día.

Y así era un día normal en Fairy Tail, exceptuando por cierta joven de cabello azul que se encontraba fuera de dicho gremio. Llevaba su habitual vestuario constado de un abrigo que llegaba por encima de la rodilla, un cinturón y un gorro a juego del abrigo, su cabello azul iba suelto y sus puntas estaban levemente onduladas. Esa chica era nada mas y nada menos que Juvia Loxar, la eterna enamorada y perseguidora del mago de hielo, Gray Fullbuster; sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, la chica no estaba a su lado y en sus manos llevaba una cajita celeste adornada con un moño azul, en su interior parecía llevar algún pastel o comestible puesto que el aroma inundaba las fosas nasales de quien se encontrara cerca.

—¡Vamos! Juvia puede hacerlo—se dijo así misma con determinación y después fue acercándose cautelosamente al joven mago de ojos grises tratando de que ningún objeto que volaba la golpease en el camino.

—¿Gray-sama?—preguntó con un nerviosismo en su voz. El recién nombrado volteó y la miró.

—¿Sí?—le dijo mientras esquivaba una silla que iba directo a su cara.

—Ju-Juvia prepraró estos pastelillos para Gray-sama, espero que le gusten—dijo con una enorme sonrisa causando cierto sonrojo en el chico quien no se dio cuenta del tarro de cerveza que volaba en su dirección dándole de lleno en la cara.

—Ahora no, Juvia. Estoy ocupado—y dicho esto la ignoró por completo y volvió a la pelea contra Natsu.

—P-pero Gray-sama...

—Tranquila, Juvia, yo con gusto probaré tus pastelillos—dijo Erza apareciendo detrás de la chica y causándole un susto

—¡Erza-san! Lo siento pero Juvia hizo los pastelillos para Gray-sama y...—no pudo continuar pues Erza la había ignorado y estaba ahora dándole la espalda. Suspiró y estaba por salir cuando escuchó que alguien gritaba "¡Cuidado!". Seguido de esto vio todo negro, una silla le había dado de lleno en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

—¡Idiotas!—gruñó Gray pero antes de que cualquiera pudiese acercarse, las puertas del gremio ser abrieron dando paso a nada más y nada menos que a Lyon Vastia.

El peliblanco caminaba decidido y con una sonrisa en el rostro hacia su "hermano/enemigo" pero entonces su mirada se dirigió a la chica que estaba noqueada en el piso y rápidamente se acercó a ella para examinarla.

—¡Oh, mi querida Juvia-chan!—decía entre lamentos—¿Qué te han hecho estas bestias?

—¿Qué haces aquí, Lyon?—preguntó Gray acercándose malhumorado y los brazos cruzados. Definitivamente no le hacia gracia alguna ver ahí al peliblanco y mucho menos ver que tenía entre sus brazos a una Juvia moribunda.

—Vine a ver a mi Juvia-chan ¡Y me topo con esto! Mi pobre chica en el suelo con un golpe en la cabeza y desmayada...¡EN LUGAR DE PELEAR DEBERÍAS CUIDARLA!—le gritó mientras dejaba sorprendido al alquimista de hielo, quien después de la sorpresa puso una mueca de enfado.

—¡Cállate, Lyon! Apenas me iba a acercar cuando tu llegaste y la sostuviste—se excusó. El joven Vastia por su parte seguía tratando de reanimar a la maga de agua quien poco a poco comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

La chica se removió entre los brazos de su captor y trataba de acostumbrarse a la luz.

—Será mejor salir a que te de un poco de aire—dijo, y antes de que Gray pudiera objetar algo el chico ya salía del gremio con Juvia entre sus brazos cargándola protectoramente con la cabeza en su pecho.

—¡Maldito!—gruñó. Estaba a punto de ir hacia ellos pero una mano en su hombro le hizo detenerse—¿Eh? ¡Suéltame!—encaró a la persona que le detenía.

—Cálmate, Gray. Lyon tiene razón, quizás a Juvia le haga bien un poco de aire—respondió Erza. Gray estuvo a punto de quejarse pero al ver la nueva cara de Titania prefirió reservase sus comentarios.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Gray esta celoso—dijo Cana con burla mientras bebía de un barril de cerveza.

—¡Tú no sabes nada!—le gritó pero esto solo causo que varios en el gremio rieran. Elfman le rodeo los hombros con un brazo.

—Aceptar que tienes celos es...¡DE HOMBRES!

—Aye—dijo Happy sobrevolando por la cabeza del Fullbuster quien de un solo golpe lo mando al suelo.

—¿Por qué no se acepta lo que siente?—preguntó Wendy a Lucy mientras la rubia solo negaba con la cabeza.

—¡Shh! No querrás que se ponga más amargado—le susurró a lo que la niña solo asentía. Natsu le miraba divertido.

—¡Cálmate, hielito! Todo sabemos la verdad—le guiñó un ojo el Dragon Slayer mientras el aludido le miraba con más enojo.

—¡BASTA!—gritó, y dicho esto salió del gremio con la firme intención de ir con Lyon y Juvia.

—¿Crees que sea hoy el día?—le preguntó Lucy a Mirajane.

—Probablemente sí—ambas sonrieron y fantasearon con verlos entrar tomados de la mano.

Mientras tanto, Lyon había llegado a un parque (que en ese momento se encontraba vacío) y con Juvia aún en sus brazos. La chica le miraba nerviosa y curiosa por aquello. Se sentía lo suficiente mareada y adolorida de la cabeza como para responder con un grito y alejarse del chico (cosa que ella normalmente haría) y esto le extrañó al mago.

—¿Te sientes bien?—le preguntó a la vez que la ayudaba a incorporarse. La chica se sonrojó.

—S-sí, Lyon-sama. Juvia se encuentra bien. Juvia solo esta un poco mareada y adolorida—se tomó la cabeza entre las manos y Lyon se molestó.

—Ese estúpido de Gray. Debería cuidarte y no estar peleando—su cara se tornó levemente roja por la ira pero al instante se calmó.

—N-no fue culpa de Gray-sama. Juvia es muy distraída y no se dio cuenta que sería golpeada por la silla—se disculpó, esto solo hizo que la furia extinta de Lyon regresara.

—¡Por favor, Juvia! ¡Claro que no fue tu culpa! Todo esto fue culpa de Gray. ¿Hasta cuando te darás cuenta?—alzó la voz causando que Loxar se sobresaltara y luego agachara la cabeza.

—Juvia...

—Mírame—le interrumpió y colocó la mano en sus barbilla para obligarlo a mirarlo—Juvia, yo te quiero. Te quiero mucho. Sé que no soy Gray (soy mucho mejor), pero quisiera que al menos me dieras una oportunidad para conocerte y salir contigo. O mejor dicho, que te dieras una oportunidad de conocer más gente. No puedes estar esperando toda la vida a que Gray te busque y diga lo que quieres oír. Podrías pasar toda tu vida así y cuando menos lo esperes te darás cuenta que desperdiciaste toda una vida esperando a que alguien imposible te dijera que te ama—agarró sus dos manos—Date una oportunidad.

Juvia le miraba con asombro mientras las lágrimas resbalaban poco a poco por sus pálidas mejillas.

_"¿Y si Lyon-sama tiene razón?"_ Se preguntaba. Quizás era tiempo de rendirse y darse la oportunidad de conocer a alguien más pero...

—Por favor, Juvia—le suplicó él. Ella estuvo apunto de responder pero una bola de hielo se estrelló en toda la cara del chico causando que cayera al suelo.

—¡Lyon-sama!—exclamó ella agachándose a un lado de él verificando su estado.

Fue entonces que Gray apareció de entre unos arbustos pero estaba realmente diferente. En lugar de sus ropas habituales llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca (sin abotonar) que le daba un toque aún más sexy, y por si esto fuera poco, en sus manos llevaba una caja mediana con un listón rojo. Juvia creyó que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

—¿Gray-sama?—preguntó tratando de ocultar la emoción en su voz.

—Juvia, eh...verás, pues...lo que sucede es que...eh— tartamudeaba. "_¡Rayos!"_ Pensó.

—¿Q-qué sucede, Gray-sama?—ya le era imposible ocultar la emoción en su voz.

—Es que...eh...—se le hacía demasiado difícil expresarse y la cara de emoción de la mujer lo hacía todo aún más difícil de lo que ya era. Sentía demasiada presión y sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rojas. Observó a Juvia y su carita emocionada que no pudo resistirlo más.

—¡TÚ ME GUSTAS!—le gritó con la cara totalmente roja—¡Te quiero y serás mi novia!—exclamó un poco más suelto y extendiéndole a la peliazul la caja con lo que parecía ser unos chocolates.

Juvia se le quedó mirando por unos momentos mientras las lagrimillas escapaban de sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas sonrosadas. El chico tenía desviada la mirada pero al ver que ella no respondía o hacía algo la miró.

—Oye, yo...—pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Juvia se había lanzado a sus brazos y se había atrevido a besarlo. No fue un beso profundo, apenas y un roce de labios pero fue suficiente para que Gray se diera cuenta que ella aceptaba.

—¡Gray-sama! Juvia está demasiado feliz—lágrimas de felicidad recorrían su rostro y parecía que no se detendrían nunca. Gray esbozó una leve sonrisa y se acercó a ella para retirar con su mano aquellas gotas saladas.

—Te quiero, Juvia. Te quiero mucho—y dicho esto la besó. Esta vez él había tomado la iniciativa mientras la tomaba de la cintura y ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. El beso había sido más profundo expresando lo mucho que ambos habían esperado por aquel momento y la sed que sentía por el otro. No querían separarse pero debieron hacerlo cuando el oxígeno les hizo falta. Se miraron y se sonrieron.

—¡Juvia se siente la mujer más feliz del mundo!—gritó y se lanzó a los brazos del chico mientras éste la atrapaba y ocasionaba que la caja de chocolates cayera al suelo aunque realmente no le importó.

—Gray-sama también está feliz—dijo imitando la forma de hablar de su ahora novia y ella chilló.

—¡Juvia comenzará a planear la boda y le dirá a su rival de amor que ha perdido!—dijo mientras salía corriendo con dirección al gremio.

—Espera...¿QUÉ?—gritó aterrado y fue a perseguir a la chica.

Por su parte, Lyon había escuchado toda la conversación y sonreía.

—Estúpido Gray. Me ganaste—se levantó del piso y lago llamó su atención.

—¡Chocolates!—levantó la caja del suelo y estaba por comenzar a abrirla cuando una bola de hielo (sí, otra) se estampaba en su rostro.

—¡No me he olvidado de ti, Lyon!—gritó Gray dirigiéndose hacia su "hermano" y luego de tomar la caja entre sus manos, emprendió la marcha rumbo al gremio esperando que Juvia no hubiese llegado ya y diera la noticia que "se casarían y tendrían 30 bebés".

* * *

**¡CHAN, CHAN! ¿Qué les pareció? :D**

**Éste fue uno de los One-shot que dije iba a publicar ;3 aviso que quizás para este fin o en el transcurso de esta semana estaré publicando el siguiente cap de "Por una noche" :D sean pacientes y bondadosos u_u **

**Por cierto :D si alguien desea que le escriba un fic sobre algún tema en específico, bienvenidos sean :D solo déjenme un mensaje personal sobre de qué lo quieren o bien, pueden agregarme a Facebook o seguirme en Twitter ;D /Nadja113. Soy mucho de escribir romance y si desean que sea sobre alguna personita esepcial (1313) no duden en comentarlo ;D **

**Beshitos y conejos =('.')= ¡Chan, chan!**


End file.
